In Your Heat
by Mel ML
Summary: Há qualquer coisa de quente na maneira com ela o evita e o aceita, tudo ao mesmo tempo. NEJI/HINATA


**NA: **Uma RA, um pouquinho sem lógica. Para a _Nanda Magnail_, mesmo que esta NejiHina não fique nem perto das dela.

_Não betada._

* * *

**IN YOUR HEAT**

_por Mel_

O relógio na parede marcava 12 horas e 46 minutos.

Uma sobrancelha erguida, franziu o nariz ao estranho atraso – _um minuto!_ Por norma ela estava sempre adiantada. Era irritante, mas estranhamente motivador. Era _quase_ como ela se importasse.

Decidindo que alguma coisa estava errada, levantou-se a medo. Estava escuro, – _estava sempre escuro_ – mas ele ainda era elite e o caminho para a janela foi bastante tranquilo.

_Vamos lá, aparece!_

A testa enrugou-se num misto de raiva e preocupação. Na parede, um relógio trocista marcava 12 horas e 50 minutos.

_-x-_

Fazia hoje um ano.

Parecia-lhe muito pouco tempo, como se os pesadelos que a acordavam todas as noites tornassem presentes todos os horrores. _Mas já lá vai um ano._ Um ano desde o fim da Grande Guerra Ninja, mais de um ano desde que confessara e se dispusera a morrer por Naruto, um ano desde que _ele_ se sacrificara por ela.

Hyuuga Hinata detestava ter dívidas para com as pessoas. Não por orgulho, mas porque estava demasiado habituada a ser aquela que se entregava, sem esperar receber nada em troca. Ela era assim. _E pelos vistos não sou a única._

As memórias gravadas na sua cabeça pareciam mais fortes hoje. Ela lembrava-se do sangue, dos gritos horrorizados dela, do correr desenfreada e da culpa _tão avassaladora._

_Tu estás segura, agora._

Naquele mesmo dia, há um ano atrás, Hyuuga Neji quase perdera a vida. E às vezes ela achava que teria sido mais misericordioso se isso tivesse acontecido.

_-x-_

Havia hesitação junto com o chakra dela e ele soube que algo estava realmente errado. Ela estava _atrasada_ e _hesitante_ e ele sentiu-se enfurecer pelo silêncio amargurado dela.

"- O que se passa, Hinata?"

Ela assustou-se com a voz dele. O recipiente de chá – ele conseguia cheirar o chá verde dela a uma distância assustadoramente grande – estilhaçou-se no chão. Ela parecia receosa de falar e ele tinha a certeza que ela havia unido os indicadores num sinal de nervosismo.

"- O que se passa Hinata? Eu posso não ver, mas não me julgues incapaz."

Hinata encolheu-se ainda mais. Os olhos pregados no chão, como se sentisse incapaz de encarar as orbes vazias do primo.

"- Desculpa, nii-san."

O corpo dele ficou rígido. Havia muito mais escondido naquele pedido de desculpas do que um atraso e um silêncio constrangedor. Ela ainda sentia a culpa por tudo o que lhe acontecera, ela ainda achava que ele a desprezava. Suspirou.

"- Hinata, naquele dia eu agi de acordo com a minha vontade, os meus princípios. Nenhuma das minhas acções reflectiu qualquer sentido de obrigação com as leis do clã. _Eu fiz o que eu quis, _entendido?"

Ela fungou e abraçou-o fortemente. Neji pensou que todos os atrasos valeriam a pena se ela o abraçasse sempre assim.

_-x-_

Ela chegou a tempo, naquele dia, e o chakra dela irradiava tamanha felicidade que ele se sentiu contagiado.

Ouviu-a saltar vários degraus, até entrar no quarto e – pelo som dos pés dela – rodopiar alegremente.

"- Nii-san, nii-san! Otou-san e os anciões já decidiriam o meu casamento!"

Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha. Nunca esperaria que Hinata estivesse tão ansiosa para casar, até porque, a herdeira dos Hyuuga ainda alimentava aquele idealismo tolo pelo actual Hokage.

"- Nem acredito que estou noiva dele, Nii-san!"

_Dele? Dele, quem?_

"- Neji, acreditas que o Naruto-kun pediu a minha mão em casamento ?"

Neji ficou petrificado por uns momentos. _Naruto?_ Era aquele idiota que havia ignorado os sentimentos dela por anos, que mesmo depois de ela se declarar fingiu nada ter acontecido, era ele que ia ficar com Hinata até ao fim dos seus dias.

Imaginou-a, então, no dia do casamento. Quando um kimono branco faria contraste com a cor azulada dos cabelos dela e ela sorriria, como se toda a felicidade do mundo não coubesse no seu peito. Imaginou que a esperaria, um sorriso comedido nos seus lábios, mas que ela saberia que ele estava tão feliz quanto ela. Imaginou que ela era dele, e que era com ele que ela partilharia todos os dias da vida dela.

O seu sorriso diminui um pouco, mas mesmo assim ele sorriu enquanto respondia à pergunta que ela deixara no ar, a meio dos seus devaneios.

"- Claro que lá estarei, Hinata."

Ela abraçou-o fortemente, mais uma vez, e Neji nunca pensou que o calor de um abraço pode-se doer tanto.


End file.
